Edo's Life
by Fei03
Summary: Edo meets Team Seven. Team Seven meets Edo. A new Saga commence! Damnit...this gets really confusing....anyway...first chapter is actually bout Edo...not Team Seven
1. Edo's Decision

A typical hot summer day in the East County. Or so the villagers thought as they went about their business.  
  
Heat and dust drifts off the ground in lazy waves causing everything to shimmer and wave about like a mirage. Everything seems to take on a life on its own dancing all about at its own accord. What seemed to be tangible has become less than real. Nothing seemed to be truly there. Nothing but for one thing.  
A single browned foot wrapped in worn sandals. The foot's soles are hardened and blackened from the constant traveling. Its mate is of the same condition as they are after all a matched pair like all other feet. The only difference about these feet is that their nails seem to be pointed looking almost like claws. These particular pair of feet belongs to a young man wearing all of his seventeen years of age as if they are more than twice their number. Slightly shorter than average, this person moves with a weary grace brought on only by age and experience. Face mostly hidden by the wide-brimmed hat; he faces the entrance of East County. Glancing up at the 'Welcome' sign he gives a slight smirk revealing a curiously sharp fang. As he enters the public district of East County his heavy robes rustles slightly as he drifts into the dusty town carrying a strange box. Long and nearly as wide as its carrier, it seems heavy but the young man hefts it with ease.  
As the stranger enters, several of the villagers catch a sight of the sandaled stranger in the wide-brimmed hat and heavy robe. The name 'Edo' is whispered as he passes villagers. Not one of the locals fails to stop and notice his passing with a certain respect and awe.  
"I see he's back...and it's 'bout time too" groused Gheid the resident elderly grouch of East County. Sitting together with him on his front porch is his rather tolerant wife Ella. Both of them getting along with age, they like to see life pass by their home on hot summer days like this.  
"Oh...leave that poor dear boy alone...he works so hard you know..." replied Ella as she keeps her eyes and hands busy with her crotchety absolutely not realizing who it is. In reply, Gheid gave a snort which sounded more like a wheeze and began on his favorite grumble about 'youth' these days.  
The subject of their conversation had now arrived at the village blacksmith where Disc is busy at work forging and repairing. The one thing East County is ever famous for is its blacksmith. Claiming to be an old war veteran, the heavy bearded and moustached Disc produces the finest workmanship no matter the item be it an old plough or a war helm. However that is not all Disc can do. Disc has learnt the art of imbuing items with certain powers and abilities that no ordinary smith is able to do. That is why Edo has come.  
Hard at work, Disc does not seem to acknowledge the visitor behind him and his forge as he pounds away on some piece of metal. Edo does nothing and waits patiently settling down his box down on the ground gently. While pounding with a steady pace, Disc finally speaks up in a rumbling voice.  
"So you have returned....Edo..."  
Face still hidden by the hat, Edo does not reply. Instead he crosses his arms in his wide sleeves while giving a bow. Although Disc has his back turned, he seems to grunt in reply even though there is no way he could have seen the bow. It is quite some time until Disc finally turns around and faces his visitor.  
"Well, my boy, now what can I do for you?" queries Disc. Cutting an imposing figure at 6 feet 4 and broad shoulders Disc towers over his potential client dwarfing the young man with a stern face. Undaunted, Edo smoothly stoops and removes the covers of the box to reveal several curious pieces of gleaming metals. Frowning, Disc crouches down and carefully looks over the metals.  
"These...." he breathes, "These are Kalthorium steel..." With a steady hand, Disc picks one of the pieces and gently inspects it with both eyes and hands. The more he examines it, the more excited he gets.  
"It is actual Kalthorium steel...and it is untouched, unsullied... It is said that it is stronger than the steel from the stars. Harder even than the steels in the mines. All of it is in its natural form. Never have I ever seen such in this amount."  
Unmoved by Disc's elation and excitement, Edo remains motionless as he waits for Disc to finish his inspection. All the while Disc pored over the precious metals; Edo remained motionless except for a little smirk playing around his mouth. Finally he speaks up.  
"I need your skills and workmanship now old man. You have the materials; you have the tools, now get to work."  
Edo's voice is not pleasant. It had a grating sound to it as if words do not come naturally to Edo. In a certain manner it is true. Edo is a half-breed. Born half as a Wildling and a Human, Edo's life has been difficult. Being neither complete of either race, Edo lives on a fine line as a half breed. Not knowing his own family, Edo lives as an exile accepted only by a few. It is only recently that the village acknowledges him as a person after he risked his life to save it from certain disaster.  
Grunting his acknowledgement, Disc puts the precious ore back down gently and turns back to his forge, pumping the bellows causing the flames to flare up.  
"Well, now that you gave me the ore, what would you have me make? With these, I can craft the finest armor or weapon. Have your pick."  
  
"...Have your pick."  
Edo heard it but chooses not to respond. Instead he bows his head while closing his eyes under his hat and seems to concentrate. In a manner of speaking he is. As Disc waited patiently for his answer, he prepares his forge for shaping the newly acquired ore. After a good minute of thought Edo finally gave his answer. Dropping to a kneeling position, he murmured the ritual  
"Give me a blade and the hands to wield it. Give me the coldness of steel with the heat of the forge. All this I need with the strength bestowed upon me."  
With that response, Disc could only respond the only way he could. The boy has set the ancient ritual into motion. Disc could not dishonor it no more could he turn out a bad piece of work. As such he intones  
"Then let it be so. A week hence and thus shall your new strength be forged. Such an undertaking shall require your presence as your strength of old will create a new strength"  
"I understand. Let the forging begin."  
With the ritual complete, Edo got to his feet and bowed once more to Disc. Now it but begins.  
  
The forging began the next day at dawn. Both Disc and Edo are up. The forge is being fired up by Disc and he fans the flame to higher levels of intensity. Meanwhile, Edo stands just outside concentrating. He has removed his hat. Unfettered his hair falls down past his shoulders flowing smoothly. As the sun rises, Disc walks towards Edo.  
"Its time"  
Edo gives a barely imperceptible nod. Planting his feet solidly on the ground, he puts his hand together forming a seal. Tensing his body, Edo calls up the spiritual energy within himself. The spiritual energy which others call Chakra. Chakra is generated by living things be it plant or animal. Each living things lives in harmony where chakra melds with the physical. Chakra is life, while life is chakra. Humans and other beings have learned to harness the chakra within them and wield it like magic for many purposes such as to kill. Most chakra-users have to depend on the chakra generated but not Edo. Thanks to his strange parentage, the blood of the wildings gave him a bond with nature which allows him to draw chakra from his surroundings. As long as there is some form of life, Edo can absorb its chakra and use it for himself.  
Concentrating as hard as he can, he calls up his own chakra while reaching out for the life he felt in the surroundings. He reached below him where beneath there are sleeping plants waiting for the right time to sprout. He reached around himself feeling the chakra of the nearby scrubs and trees. He reached above him trying to draw as much chakra to himself. And his eyes widen as he suddenly found an incredible source of chakra. He has found it. He has found the eternal chakra of the sky. The boundless energies of the sky pours itself into him like an incredible waterfall, relentless and almighty Edo found himself struggling to control the growing amount of chakra inside him. In a matter of moments, the chakra began overflowing out of his body is such amounts that the physical surroundings are affected. Sand and dust begins swirling around Edo as the Chakra spiraled around the young man as he draws yet even more power to himself. Edo's robes themselves began flying about as if blown by the wind. The forge's flames grew even higher attaining higher levels of intensity changing from red hot to a blinding white. Edo's breath began coming out in short gasps as he struggles to control the overpowering tide of power and energy within him. Through gritted teeth he manages to speak.  
"Disc, you had better hurry up, I can't hold on any longer"  
Watching Edo is a marvel, but this did not stop Disc. Standing just behind Edo, he begins a series of hand seals.  
"Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger, Dragon!"  
"Ancient Art: CHAKRA TRANSFER!!!"  
As Disc calls out, he frees his hands and places his palms on Edo's shoulders. With a grunt of exertion, he applies pressure and concentrates with his eyes closed. As Disc concentrates on the chakra within, a blue glow emits from his hands until his hands seem to shine with an iridescent blue. As the chakra held within is finally given an outlet, Edo's tensed body and mind begins to relax as Disc draws out the turbulent chakra. Finally Disc opens his eyes and nods approvingly as he studies the chakra held within his hands. With exaggerated care, he melts down the ore into his forge, making sure that everything remains at the same consistency.  
"Boy, you have done your part, you may now leave the rest to me. Go home and rest."  
But Edo is not listening. Exhausted beyond any expectations, Edo could barely listen much less respond to Disc's dismissal. Due to the strain, Edo's body does not respond to his commands. Muscles trapped in convulsion, the pain threatened to boil over. Edo could barely let out a groan to relieve the tension.  
  
Instead he let his now-weak knees collapse, dropping him on his back as he gradually begins to lose his consciousness.  
"Rest now Edo...you have given more than enough.....rest...."  
Edo's last vision before he gave up trying to stay awake was the blue sky. 


	2. Team seven training

A/N: I feel so sad...I didn't get any reviews for my first chappie...anyway here I go for the next one...  
  
Underneath Hokage Monument, a certain blonde-headed ninja is running laps while being weighed down by several weights on his back and arms. According to his trainers, Kakashi and Jiraiya both agree that his endurance and chakra amount gives him the edge in battles. After spending considerable amount of thought with his team-mate Sakura, he came up with the perfect way to build up his stamina and chakra control: jogging with a twist. Inspired by Lee and his enthusiasm for training, Naruto made the decision to train by jogging on the flowing river. By doing this, he gets stronger while improving on his chakra control. At the same time, Sakura runs alongside him while every once in a while, she would attack Naruto using her kunai. It is a perfect system where both of them would get stronger. They do this every morning not stopping until late afternoon. Ever since three years ago, when Naruto had brought Sasuke back from the Sound, the relationship between Naruto and Sakura had gotten better until they found the brother/sister they never had before. Ever since then, team 7 had never been the same. With Naruto coming into his own strength and Sakura blooming under the personal tutelage of Tsunade the fifth hokage, Kakashi had deemed that although they are one member short, Team 7 is indeed one of the strongest genin teams ever. As they train side by side, they are watched by Sasuke as he supports himself on a walking stick.  
Thanks to the battle between Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke burnt up his ability to call up his chakra blasted right out of him due to his overuse of the curse seal. That battle had left Naruto over-exhausted and close to losing himself to Kyubi while Sasuke was close to death. Thanks to the timely arrival of Shikamaru, Hinata and Sakura, both genins were saved in time. The battle had changed Sasuke to say the least. He still longs for revenge only this time, he wishes to avenge himself on two people who betrayed him, Itachi and Orochimaru. As he watches the two train, his mind travels back to that incident.  
  
"What do you mean I cant be a ninja anymore? I'm fully healed! I can still train!" yelled Sasuke as he face the Hokage in her office. Tsunade just looks at him with a kind look with a tinge of sadness on her face.  
"Sasuke, the battle between you and Naruto....burnt out your chakra pathways. You are not able to use your chakra for a long time"  
"That's not possible! I can still fight! I need to fight!"  
At that declaration, Tsunade shakes her head, her hair hiding her expression.  
"Then Sasuke, try to call your chakra. If you can produce a simple Bunshin, I will allow you to return to Team 7."  
With his trademark smirk, he puts his hands together in a hand seal.  
"Bunshin no Jutsu!"  
Nothing happened. Sasuke frowns and trys again.  
"Bunshin no Jutsu!"  
Tsunade looks on, her face now hard as she watch the once powerful Uchiha fail in his attempt to use the simplest Jutsu of all. With a dawning look of horror on his face, could only stare in disbelief at his hands as if they had failed him. With a stricken look on his face, he meets the eyes of the Hokage.  
"Understand this, Uchiha. You have burnt out you chakra pathways because of the curse seal level two. The seal used up all your chakra and you tried to feed it more chakra and this is the result. Thanks only to your foolhardiness and stupidity, you brought this down on yourself."  
"NO It's not! If Naruto and the others had not come after me..!"  
At that outburst, Tsunade's eyes grew even colder and her hand slammed down and right through the desk. Sasuke eye's widen as he witnessed the monstrous show of strength. At that amazing feat, he is reminded that this is Tsunade, one of the Three Sages, one who could match Orochimaru in strength.  
"You are a fool Uchiha. Do you really think that by going to Orochimaru you will become stronger? Do you think that he really intends to make you stronger?"  
Sasuke's face began to darken as Tsunade began questioning him.  
"Uchiha. Let me ask you this question: What is it that makes the Uchiha clan a force to be reckoned with?"  
Puzzled by that question, he answers  
"The Sharingan, my bloodline limit which allows me to copy any kind of jutsu, be it Tai, Nin or Gen."  
Nodding sagely, Tsunade follows up.  
"Yes, the Sharingan. 18 years ago, Orochimaru became a Missing-nin of the Leaf and do you know why?"  
Now truly puzzled, Sasuke could only shake his head.  
"Orochimaru was discovered by my sensei, Sandaime hokage, when he was conducting experiments on the Shinobi of the Leaf involving their death through gruesome experimentation. I saw some of the bodies found in his hidden lab. What was left can only be described as nightmares. They were so disfigured that not even their parents would have recognised them."  
Sickened by the Hokage's words, he listened on with a clenched stomach.  
"In doing so, Orochimaru hoped to gain the secrets of immortality. When discovered by the Third, he ran away vowing revenge on the Leaf. Now he belives he has discovered immortality. He has completed a forbidden jutsu which allows him to transfer his soul into another body. When he does that, he retains all his previous jutsus which he has learnt while at the same time acquiring the abilities and strengths of the new body...."  
Eyes wide open, Sasuke could do nothing as he slowly begins to draw connections.  
"Including....bloodline abilites..."  
Unable to hear anymore, Sasuke dashes madly out of the room without anyone stopping him....  
  
So now he is here watching his team-mates spar and train together. True to the Hokage's word, he is still unable to use any of his jutsus or chakra. As he watches, he feels left out. Looking at them actually enjoying the training, he realises what actually makes people strong. Friends. It was out of friendship that Naruto brought him back. Because he promised Sakura as a friend that he would bring Sasuke back, he is here able to watch the two.  
  
"Why? Why did you promise her that?" Sasuke whispers as he lay motionless in his own pool of blood on the ground. Unable to move, he watches Naruto on his knees, coughing out an unhealthy amount of blood.  
"Because she is my friend and I will not let any of my friends down. I do not go back on my words as that is my ninja way. When I say I will do something I will do it no matter what...."  
  
"Feeling left out?"  
Sasuke snaps out his reverie as he turns to see his erstwhile sensei Kakashi smiling with his only eye closed while holding his favourite adult book: Come Come Paradise. Ever since Jiraiya came out with his new edition, Kakashi had his single eye stuck on it. All three students of his just wonder how is it he is able to go about with one eye covered and the other glued to the perverted little book. Giving a little smile, Sasuke gives out a small 'hmph' and turns back to see Naruto bashing his head into a rock as he tries to avoid Sakura's slash. This of course leads to the usual routine where Naruto dances about while screaming out in pain and at the same time Sakura is yelling at him for being so clumsy. Even after the monumental battle, Naruto is still the same loud-mouthed idiot as he was when he first became a genin. The routine lasts only a few moments until they get back to training again. Sasuke only gives out a small wistful sigh and shakes his head at the sight.  
"Don't worry Sasuke, your chakra is slowly building up. Even Tsunade said so. After another year or so, you will be able to return to active service again."  
"I know but...."  
After finally realizing his actions and coming to terms with himself, he found himself growing closer to Naruto and Sakura. Espeicially Sakura. She was the one who stayed with him when he was recovering. When he could not help himself, she was there and slowly Sasuke began to realise that she is the Light to his Darkness. Without her, he would definitely have lost himself to Orochimaru. It is with this thinking, that he finally acknowledges her for who she is, finally opening up a part of himself which he had held shut for a long time.  
So now, the three members of Team 7 had made a promise to each other. All three of them will make Chuunin and Jounin together as a team. Together they will become strong and together they shall protect the Leaf.  
"Anyway, I think I should stop the other two training. We are to meet with the Hokage now."  
"hmmm..."  
With that, Kakashi disappears from his side and appears in between Naruto and Sakura who is about to take another strike at Naruto only to find her blocked by Kakashi's wrist guard. While holding Sakura at bay, his left hand still holding Icha Icha Paradise he speaks to both of them.  
"Oi oi...we're due for a meeting with the Fifth. So lets get a move on shall we?" and he promptly disappears leaving a dumbfounded Sakura and a Naruto who drops into the water as he gets distracted.  
"KUSOU!!! WHY did he have to do that!!!"  
"Naruto! JUST SHUT UP AND HURRY UP!! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME"  
Grumbling, he gets out of the river as he heads towards Sasuke and Sakura. As he reaches them, he complains about how it's unfair of the short notice until Sakura again pounds him on the head causing a huge lump to grow on his head.  
"Ok you guys ready? Grab hold!"  
With their affirmative nod, he begins a new jutsu he created with the help of Jiraiya and Tsunade. As he begins the seal sequence, a look of envy crosses Sasuke's face as Sakura holds tightly on to him while he grips Naruto's shoulders.  
Naruto...once you had to chase my shadow...now its my turn chase you  
"Ninja Skill: Wind Walk no Jutsu!"  
As the jutsu takes form, a huge wind appears lifting the three off their feet as they find themselves travelling the winds towards the Hokage's office. Naruto has grown the past few years. Still intent on his goal of Hokage, he trains extensively. Now 16, his appearance has changed. His fox-like whisker marking on his face has become more pronounced making him looking more like a fox. Sasuke and Sakura finds it odd that some of the older villagers and even some of the Chuunins take notice of his appearance, they become more fearful and cold towards Naruto. Since Naruto seems to ignore it, neither of them brings the subject up.  
  
As they are carried toward the hokage's office by the wind, Sakura clings even tighter to Sasuke as they seemingly float. The feeling of flying and Sasuke so close to her makes her so...happy. As they float on, Sakura tucks her head over Sasuke's shoulder so that she could nuzzle his neck. With Sasuke having recovered and more open to the world, Sakura finally has him to herself. When Sasuke finally returned her love, she became the happiest girl of all. She isn't anything like the other girls. They only thought they liked him. When they heard of what he did, they immediately rejected him for being such a fool for power but not Sakura. No matter what mistakes he made, she still loved him and waited until he finally noticed her. As she snuggles herself on Sasuke's back there is better feeling of contentment besides this....if only they weren't going so fast. She could feel Sasuke tensing up as he came to the same conclusion as her. If they hit a wall at this speed...  
"Naruto! Slow down! You're gonna kill us if we hit a wall!!!"  
"I will if I can just figure out how!!"  
Both Sakura and Sasuke's eyes turned to big white orbs as they took in what Naruto had said. Suddenly Naruto found himself being simultaneously throttled by his two teammates as they began yelling at him.  
"YOU IDIOT!! IF WE DON'T SURVIVE THIS!! IM GOING TO MAKE YOUR AFTERLIFE A LIVING HELL!!!!"  
"NARUTO!!! WHY CAN YOU DO ANTYING PROPERLY!!!"  
It is right then when they crashed right through the Hokage's wall and smash her writing to desk into smithereens. The ensuing commotion brought in the Anbu who are guarding the Hokage. Fearing an attack, they got ready for any sign of attack as the dust settles to reveal...  
  
A tangle of arms and legs as Team Seven tries its best to extract itself out of the mess which is an incredible load of papers and splinters with an extremely ticked-off Hokage right in the middle of it....  
"Hokage-sama!"  
"WE Can explain!"  
"I want ramen...."  
The last statement came from Naruto who is swirly-eyed from taking most of the impact when they hit the wall. Standing around the odd-bunch in the wreckage are the Anbu, Kakashi and a stranger looking very amused by the situation. After assessing the situation, Tsunade quickly cools down and deadpanned spoke to the three members of Team Seven as they sweat- dropped and awaited their punishment.  
"I want a new wall..."  
  
"Team Seven I would like you to meet Edo. Judging from his abilities, he should be able to help put Team Seven back to its rightful position."  
And that is the introduction of the newest member of Team Seven to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. After all the chaos created by Naruto's entrance, the Anbu returned back to their positions. All three of them looks curiously at Edo and then back to Tsunade. As usual, Edo is wearing his heavy robe and his face is once again hidden by his large straw hat. Naruto is the first one to speak up.  
"Old hag...what do you mean rightful position? Its already the best because of me since I'm going to become..."  
"The next Hokage..." Tsunade smiles at Naruto. At the same time, Naruto gets another bump on his head from Sakura from being disrespectful."  
"I have talked to Edo and judging him based on his abilities and character, I think it suitable for him to join in you next mission."  
Naruto's eyes predictably lit up at the sound of the word 'mission'.  
"Old hag....what is this mission...?"  
Tsunade's expression now becomes serious as she faces all of them.  
"Orochimaru has gone too far. Even now as we speak, he is planning to steal an even stronger body. He must be stopped before more people and the Leaf suffers for his actions. Edo here has news of him. Team Seven including Kakashi is to accompany Edo as he tries to stop Orochimaru."  
When the Hokage finally stops speaking, there is silence within the room. Naruto's face darkens as he thinks about the mission. Sasuke's expression is a careful blank as he thinks about meeting once again, the snake who had this done to him. Sakura seems to be almost frightened as she looks at Sasuke.  
Finally Naruto raises his hand as if he is back in a classroom once again.  
"OBaa-san! What makes this guy with the big hat so special that you put him with us?"  
Tsunade smirks at that arrogant question. No matter what, he still acts as a loud-mouth brat. Before she answers, Edo turns towards Naruto, he removes his hat revealing his cat-eyes and his sharpened canines. Sakura gasps as she takes in the non-human features.  
"I am Edo. My father was a Leaf Shinobi. When I was young, I was kidnapped and was experimented on by a foul and evil person. It is thanks to him I now look like this....like a monster.... It is because of him, my father died. It is because of that evil serpent that I am shunned"  
Naruto gives a little start as he seems to recognise something in the stranger's eyes. Both Naruto and Sasuke gives a nod as they realise who Edo refers to as the evil person and all three whisper that name.  
"Orochimaru..."  
  
A/N: And so now Team Seven now has new member....aw man...I need a better plot line!!! 


	3. Team Seven's Hope

Inside the Hokage's office, silence took over. With the evil perpetrator's name revealed by Edo, everyone became silent as they lose themselves in their own thoughts. Naruto's expression holds a look of fierce determination as he clenches his fist so tightly that the cracking of his knuckles become audible. Sasuke's face takes on a wounded look and disgust as he recalls the betrayal and the repulsiveness that is Orochimaru. Sakura has sadness etched upon her face as her mind travels the paths of memory back to the first Chuunin Exam. Edo remains silent after his declaration while Tsunade quietly assesses the three Genins. Satisfied, Tsunade gives a nod and conspicuously clears her throat. At the sound, all three are shaken from their reverie and turns their attention to Godaime Hokage.  
"As I was saying before..." only to be interrupted by the sudden entrance of her fellow Sage-nin followed quickly behind by the outraged Chuunin sent to fetch him. Jiraiya the Sage of Toad-Mountain, Toad-nin of the Legendary Three is irritated to say the least. Ever since he decided to stay in Konoha Village for a few years in order to look out for his latest student, he has been repeatedly been called away from his goal of 'gathering material' for his new novel by minor details such as this. Or so he thought. Catching sight of the newly-acquired window in the wall, he pointed towards it and looked questioningly at Naruto. At Jiraiya's look, Naruto fell back to his old habit. He rubbed the back of his head and gave a wide grin while laughing nervously as Sasuke and Sakura gives him dark looks.  
"Wind Walk."  
At that Jiraiya gave a big snort. Shaking his head he inspects the damage.  
"Fool! You are not supposed to use a jutsu when you have not mastered it! It is understandable you want to try out a new jutsu you created but you have to make sure its fool proof!!!"  
"But Pervert-sennin, I only wanted to show my prowess as the next one to be Hokage...!"  
"STOP CALLING ME PERVERT-SENNIN!!"  
Meanwhile, Tsunade speaks to the red-faced chuunin. Smirking she asks him,  
"It is the women's bath-house wasn't it?" Coughing the chuunin blushed even more and faintly smiled.  
"Actually, Godaime you lost. He was not at the bath-house. I found him at the waterfall area. That's the sixth time you owe me money now"  
Tsunade's hopeful expression drop leaving a dark shadow across her face as she realizes that she has once again lost another bet. Ignoring all the others in her room, she squats in front of the wreckage which used to be her desk muttering darkly about gambling.  
Coughing, Sasuke brings the whole group's attention back to the subject matter at hand.  
"Hokage-sama, so can you now explain what exactly we are gathered here for?"  
"Ah...yes...Team Seven, your newest member is Edo. He is not an official Genin shinobi as of yet. Right now, I intend to place him under your team as I believe he is the key to restoring your chakra Sasuke."  
At the Godaime's words, Sasuke gives a start with a hopeful expression on his face. Naruto breaks out into a grin as he realizes that he will soon be able to begin his rivalry with Sasuke. Sakura on the other hand, becomes quieter and withdrawn as she takes in what Tsunade says. The only people who notices Sakura's reaction is Edo and Tsunade. Nonetheless she continues speaking.  
"It is due to Edo's unique ability that gives me the confidence in healing Sasuke's chakra pathways."  
Edo nods his head as she speaks acknowledging her words. Team Seven becomes puzzled as a whole as they try to figure out what exactly Tsunade means. Sakura starts the question.  
"When you say unique ability, do you mean an Advanced Bloodline limit?"  
In reply, Tsunade shakes her head sadly and looks at Edo asking silently for his story to be told. Edo again bows his head and slowly removes his hat to reveal his hidden face. At the sight of it, everyone but Tsunade gives a sign of surprise. Naruto blinks, the chuunin stares openly, and Sakura and Sasuke collectively gasps while Jiraiya takes on a pained expression. Edo's face does not seem human to say the least. His face looks more like a cat than anything else.  
"When Orochimaru kidnapped me, he used me for his experiments. He wanted to see what would happen when you meld beast and human together. Using some sort of jutsu, he melded me with a tiger to see what happens. Now you see the result: a monster. To be hated and scorned everywhere by those you know and love. It is only recently my friends have taken me back in again"  
The naked pain could be seen clearly in Edo's eyes as he bares his soul to the Hokage and Team Seven. In his golden eyes, you could see his 'invisible tears'. There seems to be a small shimmer in his pupils as he reveals his pain. He bows his head even lower, trying to hide his bestial face. His shoulders slump as he stares at the ground.  
Naruto looks at Edo and thinks to himself.  
  
He is like me. Although he is not a demon nor does he have a demon inside me but he knows...he knows what it is to be lonely and rejected. To be hated, to be not seen as a fellow human. He knows the pain that Gaara and I went through. At least on my part, I do not resemble anything much like the Nine-tails. But he...he has a constant reminder on his face...that is why he hides his face as much under that hat.  
  
"It hurts doesn't it?"  
At the sound of Naruto's voice, Edo looks up at Naruto not really seeing him. Edo did not need to see Naruto to understand. He could hear Naruto's understanding in his voice. He could hear the same pain in that voice. Soft and full of gentle bitterness, this voice is a huge contrast compared to Naruto's usual hearty shout. Sakura and Sasuke looks at Naruto in wonder. Ever since Sasuke found out he could not train or fight, the three had gotten closer. Both of them knew that Naruto had a softer, gentler side to him but he seldom shows this other side of him. As for Naruto's part, his eyes shaded by his Leaf forehead protector, his edges of his mouth turned down forming a frown.  
"When you are rejected and alone just because people do not see you for what you are, only what they think they see. The pain...it does not stop does it?"  
Reaching out a comforting hand, Naruto places it on Edo's shoulder while Edo looks at Naruto seeing the same pain etched on the whisker- scarred face. Too choked to say anything, Edo just leaned into that hand drawing silent comfort from one who recognises and feels the pain.  
Eyes brimming with unshed tears, Tsunade watched the poignant scene and moved to both Naruto's and Edo's side so that she could give whatever comfort she could for both boys. Placing her hands on Edo's shoulders she addressed Team Seven.  
"Due to the experiments performed on Edo, he has gained a new ability. Apparently by melding his body with several elements of nature, he now has the ability to draw chakra from other sources. Once he has drawn the chakra to himself, he is able to either use it or transfer it to another holder."  
As those words sunk into each member, their jaws dropped as they begin to realise the possibilities. Sakura is the first to realise how Edo might be able to help Team Seven. With a start, she jumps and begins speaking excitedly.  
"I see! Hokage-sama, you said that Sasuke's chakra pathways have been severely burnt out by the curse seal. Theoretically, it is possible for a medic-nin to heal the pathways but the only problem is the extent of the burns! If it was only through several places of the body it would be possible but not the entire structure. No one in Medical History had enough chakra to actually heal them, not even you Sensei. But with Edo's ability..."  
Nodding with approval, Tsunade silently applauds Sakura's reasoning. It is true that even if she drained her chakra reserves during the operation, Sasuke would still not be able to channel his chakra, but with Edo supplying a constant stream of chakra, she could complete the procedure. However, it had to be done in one procedure and it could not be interrupted. If anything happens to the chakra flow, it might end up at the least with Sasuke comatose for life. At the worst, both Edo and Sasuke might lose their lives. All this she keeps to herself not wanting to spoil the hope in front of Team Seven.  
Naruto finishes where Sakura trailed off, apparently he did get a little bit smarter after growing up a few years. Although he still maintain his 'youthful exuberance' as Gai-Sensei a fellow Jounin- Instruction much like Kakashi would say.  
"YOU CAN FIX SASUKE!!!"  
With that exclamation, Naruto begins to jump around excitedly around the room with everyone else ducking for cover. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade smile at their bouncing student as he hops up and down cheering for Edo and Sasuke.  
"Jiraiya...he is so much like him isn't he?" whispers Tsunade to Jiraiya. Understanding who she meant, understanding the pain and joy in her voice Jiraiya gives an understanding growl.  
"He will grow into his full strength soon..." 


End file.
